


He knows

by Velvetina_Belle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Feelings, Gen, M/M, Roy Mustang drabble, Short One Shot, canon character death, emotions are hard, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetina_Belle/pseuds/Velvetina_Belle
Summary: Roy has a drink after a really rough day.





	He knows

It was days like these that he wished he could head to the nearest bar and drown his sorrows. His body ached so keenly for the fire to hit his guts, to numb him, that he could almost taste its tang on his tongue.

“You don’t want to drink really. Too much of the you-know-what will affect your performance down in the you-know-where.”

Roy’s head jerked up from its bowed position to stare at Hughes. He hadn’t even heard the other man come in.

“I’ve never had any complaints,” he croaked out his automatic reply, wincing at the dryness of his throat, “what are you doing here?”

“I knew you’d probably be moping about the way you normally do on a day like today. Thought I’d come and cheer you up. Is it working?” Hughes grinned as he sat down on the lumpy sofa that Roy only kept because he knew it made people uncomfortable.

“I don’t know. When you start I’ll let you know.”

They smiled at each other, enjoying the banter that passed easily between them but then Hughes eyes turned serious.

“Come on Roy. You know what happened isn’t worth slipping back into alcoholism.”

“But-“

“No buts… It would make me sad.”

“Maes,” Roy choked, “I love you. It hurts so much.”

Hughes stood and walked silently over to Roy, leaning down so their lips were barely apart.

“I know.” He whispered.

Roy blinked and when he opened his eyes Hughes was gone.

“Shit!” He punched his desk and kept punching, trying to deafen himself against Elysia’s cries that were ringing in his ears, not doing a thing about the tears that trickled down his cheeks.


End file.
